


Who Shall Put Forth on Thee

by Kingofmushroom



Category: Breddy, TSV-Fandom, Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingofmushroom/pseuds/Kingofmushroom
Summary: 他们终于还是走到这一步——骄傲的健谈者沉默无言，最好的倾听者心不在焉。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

-  
1

就像一切相看两厌的开始。

不知怎么回事。

总之是Brett莫名其妙发了火，Eddy从疑惑地大声争吵到阴沉地站着一言不发，最终摔门离去，只留下一句冰冷到几乎空洞的问话。

——你是怎么了，Brett？

像是发自内心的质问，语调却在句末唤起他的名字时极失望地降下去。  
门锁关合的清脆金属声仿佛惊醒了最深刻的寂静，整间公寓空的吓人。尽管方才情绪激动的争吵声还留在Brett脑海里，但他现在什么都听不到，除了自己过快的心跳声。

该死的。

Brett闭上眼睛，肩线像是演奏结束后从台上走到台下时一样忽然就垮了下来，他懊恼地扯着头发，把难得温顺服帖的卷发揉成一团糟。

该死的，天知道他到底怎么了。  
他在内心对着自己喊叫。  
你到底是怎么回事，Brett？

谱子上写着华彩片段，鬼在乎那串琶音的声音投射到底该是渐弱还是渐强，撑死不过是个人对乐曲的理解不同，这根本不是一个足以引起争吵的分歧点。  
但是，总的来说，这场爆发并不完全是毫无理由的，不是吗？

Brett颓然跌坐在沙发上，任由身体陷入柔软的靠垫。  
他一反常态的情绪其实已经持续了至少一周，并且在最初几天被忍耐的很好，可今天就像是大脑失去了对身体的控制，积压在心底的愤怒没由来地爆发，仿佛黑色的火焰在焚烧他的理智。  
如同浑身失去了力气一样的小提琴手向后仰着头，深深吸了一口气，然后不甘地吐出。  
他甚至知道失控的种子被埋下的时间要更早。  
他并不是厌烦Eddy，他只是厌烦如此轻易地就对Eddy着了迷的自己——在明知道Eddy已经有恋人、并且不对同性产生兴趣的情况下，仍然没能阻止身体把Eddy当作他这个成瘾者的大麻。

刚才的争吵中，他亲眼看着Eddy的眼神在自己激动的责怪声中从惊异变成失望，最后空洞而漠然。他几乎听到自己绝望的心碎。

不——  
现在已经是黄昏近夜，Brett没有开灯，他坐在一片太阳的遗弃之子中，和衰老的空气一起，把脸埋进手掌里。

老天，他得向Eddy道个歉。

——为他那不知何时开始越界的感情。

-

2

虽然才入冬不久，但天气已经冷的让人忍不住把手抄进口袋里。

Eddy走在黄昏的街道上，夕阳的余晖把目所能及的一切都涂成刺目的金红色。头脑让寒冷的空气一激，内心的愤怒已经消散不少，他只是仍不明白Brett到底为什么朝他发火。

他把衣服拉紧了些，思绪飘忽，步伐缓慢。  
人们说时光能冲淡一切，可似水的年华中总有那么一些事物像窖藏的老酒一样随着时间在心上刻下更深的痕迹。  
比如Eddy有时会觉得自己对Brett的感情很模糊，让他不太敢厘清那里面除了友谊还有什么别的。  
他和Brett几乎是一起长大，从少年到青年最美好的十多年里，对方是唯一一个从未缺席自己生命的人。漫长而精彩的岁月里，两人的生活已然是一首婉转的协奏，Eddy和Brett成长成为今天的样子，对方在自己生命中的参与早就无法分离。  
若没有他，他的灵魂就不完整。

他们对彼此的了解胜过对自己的剖析。  
Eddy当然明白，就算他再怎么错认，那些舞台上缠绵的眼神交流和生活中的亲密依赖也无关爱情。  
他只是有时感觉很模糊。  
他不知道自己想要触碰Brett的欲望是否合理。  
或许是错觉也说不定。他躲躲闪闪地想。

天气真是太冷了。  
Eddy进了一家还在营业的咖啡厅。

-

3

“不是。”

Brett立刻回答道。

而Eddy这边则是夸张地皱着眉故作沉思，直到营造出足够的悬疑氛围，才说：

“不，我不是。”

不记得具体哪次直播Q&A，评论区跳出一条“你们是同性恋吗”的问题，想也知道是因为他们在平时的视频里做了太多看起来很homo的互动。  
Brett的回答干脆得出人意料却又在情理之中。Eddy虽然早有准备，但真实听到Brett本人说出口的时候，还是愣神了足足两秒。他眨了眨眼，反应很快地作出夸张的沉思动作，把内心的慌乱藏的滴水不漏。  
可那天直到直播结束，他也没想明白自己为什么会感到无措，仿佛内心存在了很久的什么东西平息下去了一样。

Brett回答后偏头看了看Eddy，对方只是作出搞怪的样子，并没有什么其他的反应。于是他自嘲地想，他在期待什么呢？不过是为了节目效果的需要，自己到底是吃错了什么药才会有所奢望。

当他们在黑夜里彷徨时，当他们在晨曦中转醒时，当他们对着玻璃上的雨水发呆，当他们的心跳在对方的身影不经意间闯入自己的视线时漏跳了一拍，那些念头总是鬼鬼祟祟地溜进脑海，又在刻意地忽视中转瞬被遗忘。

偶尔，那些微妙的悸动由心灵滑到指尖，暴露在琴弓轻微的不稳和音色中几不可闻的震颤上，他们也只当对方或是自己不小心走了音，相视一笑，便草草避过，用对演奏的十二分投入来挤占脑海中本属于那些隐而未露的心思的空间。

他们甚至是惧怕的，惧怕阳光下那些美好的、从琴弦上振落的金色的细小粉尘，会消散在激荡的空气和深不可测的阴影里。

就这样，他们带着那些念头十多年，一起去了很多国家，度过了很多节日，演奏了很多乐曲。

早先的甜蜜转化为持久的钝痛，由时钟上转过的数字一一裹挟，早已融进骨血。  
他们只觉得庆幸，甚至不再去理会血肉模糊的心灵。

-

4

或许是时候了。  
Eddy坐在咖啡厅里想道，况且——

他马上就要结婚了。

-

5

直到Brett慌慌张张跑到亮起路灯的街道上，他才察觉自己有多草率。  
出门前随手抓起的一件外套很不幸的格外单薄，根本无法抵御入夜的寒冷，再加上他还忘了带手机。  
Brett无奈地摇了摇头，却在回去和漫无目的地接着走之间鬼使神差地选择了后者。  
路灯的光在黑暗中投下一个个圆锥形的舞台，Brett走过这些舞台，干枯的树叶被风卷动，悲惨地在地面上摩擦出热烈的掌声。  
他早就不生气了，现在满心都是懊悔和愧疚，更何况，天又这么冷——

Brett停下了脚步。他看见街对面的一家小咖啡厅——附近唯一还在营业的一家，更准确的说，他看见里面坐着的人。

Eddy在无聊地刷推，直到把时下热点新闻都了解了一遍，才从屏幕上移开目光，打算稍稍缓解视觉疲劳。  
好巧不巧，Brett稍矮一些的身影明明没站在路灯下面，却硬是给Eddy看了个清清楚楚。  
Brett看见咖啡厅里坐着的人起身往外走，身体本能地想逃走，双腿却怎么也不听指挥。他只是呆呆地站在那里，站在黑暗的一角，看着Eddy从温暖的灯光里走出来，一直走到他面前，咖啡的香气和室内的余温扑进他的鼻息，试图用触手可及的日常将他溺死。  
Eddy在Brett面前站定，右手还拿着一杯热可可，他看Brett只是愣着，于是叹了口气，把热饮塞进人的手里，又忍不住利用身高的优势，把自己还带着暖意的双手盖住对方微红的耳尖上。  
Brett和他四目相对。

“回去吧。”  
Eddy说。  
他的声音很轻，低低地在黑夜里流淌。

Brett面无表情。他看到Eddy的嘴唇动了动，而他想指出Eddy正捂住他的耳朵这一事实。

但他都听见了。

夹杂其中的原谅、艰难和妥协。  
他都听见了。

-

6

“呃，其实，我打算过两天就搬出去。”  
Eddy犹豫着不知该如何措辞，总之还是先说了出来，不知什么让提出这件事变的如此困难。  
听到这话的Brett正低着头喝Eddy买给他的热可可，他又多吸了一口，让甜腻的巧克力滑进食道，也给自己的思绪一个缓冲。  
那是当然，Eddy马上就要结婚了，总不能还和朋友住在一起。Brett是知道这件事的，因为他将会是Eddy的伴郎。

他们并肩走着，惨白的灯光在三五步距离之间将两条亲密的影子不断地拉长又缩短，仿佛它们的主人已经依偎着走过了一生。

Brett一直没说话，Eddy也沉默着。他想开口解释几句，比如搬家是早就说好的事情而不是因为吵了架之类的。可话在嘴边酝酿了半晌，又不声不响地滑落回去，他终究还是没说什么。他知道Brett明白的。

Brett没在喝巧克力，因为杯子已经空了。  
他们马上就要到家了。他想，他们已经共同拥有了那么多的时光，这还不够吗？

于是Brett说：“好吧。”

接着他又补充道：“我会帮你的。”

-

7

——无论顺境或逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁。

婚礼的前一天是单身派对，他们几乎喝遍了能找到的所有的酒吧。  
跟所有朋友都告别已经是凌晨三点了，Eddy和Brett都喝得有些神志不清，但好歹还记得两人要走的并不是同一个方向，连拦出租车的路口都不在同一边。  
Eddy晃晃手说明天见，然后就步伐有些不稳地转身离开。  
可他才走了没几步，手就被人拉住。  
“Eddy。”  
于是Eddy转过身，他看见有些喘的Brett，显然是几步跑过来的。手被握着的地方是两个人相近的体温，冰冷的空气从交合的手指缝隙 穿过去，让他感到有些心慌。  
Brett看起来有话要说。  
Eddy眨了眨眼，任由自己的手被他明天的伴郎握着，安静的等待Brett要说的话。  
充满了嘈杂音乐和风声的街道忽然沉寂了下来，周围一个人也没有，整座城市成了宏大的背景，而他们，只是其中微不足道的一小块拼图，连要摆放的位置都被事先安排好。  
商业街缤纷的霓虹灯光变幻着洒在他们的身上，Eddy看见那些光旋转着流进了Brett清澈的眼睛里，在本来属于亚洲血统的黑色虹膜上交织成奇异的星空。  
Eddy脑中有什么一闪而过，所有的背景都变成了黑白灰的单调底色，只有Brett握着他的那只手上传来鲜活的生命感。他仿佛受了什么驱使，回握住了Brett的手。  
有那么一刻，他似乎在Brett的眼神里看见除了迷蒙的醉意以外的许许多多数不清的东西，令他的内心莫名地抽痛。Eddy几乎眯起眼睛，可转瞬间那些东西就被溢彩的光芒掩盖了去，让他怅然若失，无从寻找。可他又那么笃定自己是看见了的。  
他看见Brett眼神里那些迷幻的光芒，仿佛来自他自己心底模糊的影子。

Brett的眼神那么坚定，他微微吸气，嘴唇动了起来。  
Eddy的心脏如同一个失智的定音鼓手，他几乎不敢眨眼，生怕错过什么。他搞不清自己到底在期待什么，他隐约间似乎猜到Brett要说什么，可他的大脑却根本不敢作出任何假设。

他们从来不知道一秒能有那么久，久到让他们以为旧的宇宙即将消亡，永恒的尽头已经凝固，只有无情的、冷酷的时间独自为它们唱着悼歌。

直到Brett终于开口，他说：“我真的……太为你高兴了，Eddy。”

所有的声音都回到了Eddy的耳朵里，风动了，陆离的灯光也找回了自己的色彩。  
Eddy看见Brett微笑着，连眉角都稍稍向下弯曲。可他却感到如坠冰窟，早先一直若隐若现的钝痛终于在此时暴露出凶残的本性，几乎要把Eddy的心撕碎。  
他不知道该怎么接下去，他以为自己是痛苦的，可实际上他甚至如蒙大赦般地松了口气。他明白自己是感到庆幸的，可他不清楚这股强烈的庆幸从何而来。  
Brett也不再说话了，只是微笑着。  
最终，Eddy垂下眼，舌尖满是苦涩。

他们终于还是走到这一步——骄傲的健谈者沉默无言，最好的倾听者心不在焉。

-

8

他该说句谢谢的。  
直到Eddy坐上出租车，他才回过神来。  
他机械地和Brett告别，心底挣扎了多年的火苗在这一刻完全熄灭了，残余的灰烬也被遗忘尽数收埋。

他只是感到莫名的悲伤。

人们常说一切都是命中注定的，所有的离别和团聚、日升和月落、前奏和尾声，甚至出生和死亡。  
看似两难的选择，其实映射内心的懦弱；看似曲折的情节，其实来自现实的安排。  
Eddy并不觉得错过了什么，可他不敢想如果重来一次，今夜的星光是否还会这般惨淡。

-

9

Brett曾经设想过他可能会在某个人的婚礼上拉门德尔松。  
可他没想到那会是他一辈子拉的最好的一次。

-

10

十三岁的男孩放下琴弓，把脑袋凑到大他一岁的另一个男孩旁边，看他在看什么。

儿童读本上印着几行纯美的诗歌：

“对你的思念也是如此，  
当你远行之时，  
爱就枕着思念进入了梦乡。”

-

End


	2. Thy Kisses Breathed on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 连上天对它都肯垂青，  
> 想你也应该接受？  
> 犹如飞蛾扑向星星，  
> 又如黑夜追求黎明。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 番外

-

视野里的人影全都变的迷离，他想，自己是喝太多酒了。  
Brett奋力抬了抬眼，装作要再喝一杯的样子举起酒杯，透过弯曲的玻璃看到Eddy满是醉意的脸和溢出温柔笑意的眼角。  
哦，他也在看我呢。  
Brett也笑了起来，他隔着杯子朝Eddy吐了吐舌头，然后把剩下的酒都喝光了。

Eddy搬出去已经是两个月前的事情了，婚礼的筹备也差不多完成了。Brett一个人住的日子里，生活并没有什么不同，只是他偶尔会盯着门口少了一双的鞋子发呆，或是叫了Eddy的名字听不到回应才想起人已经搬出去这件事。

明天就是Eddy的大日子了，时间过得真快啊，Brett想道。  
最后一个朋友离去，派对终于散场了，Brett按了按脑侧，试图唤回些许神智。他走过去推了推迷迷糊糊的Eddy，低声说：“回家吧。”

他们一起走到了外面。  
寒凉的空气裹挟着光怪陆离的色彩张牙舞爪地向Brett袭来，他不去躲闪，也无力躲闪，直到霓虹灯光瓜分他的肉体，冲动和失控撕碎他的灵魂。  
他听到Eddy说明天见。  
他明白这是他们生命中为数不多的几次分别中的一次，他们很少对彼此说过明天见之类的词句，因为分别从来就不属于他们，他们本该永远都在一起的，不是吗？  
时间把这样的假象悄悄地根植入Brett的心里，让他从未料想到现实将其强行从中剥离的疼痛竟如此难以承受。

Brett听到Eddy的脚步声渐渐远了。他的双腿却像灌了铅一般，寸步难移。不知是酒精的效力还是心笼中咆哮的怪兽从未屈服于懦弱的栅栏，Brett感到大脑仿佛被什么东西狠狠敲击，甚至让他怀疑短笛是不是正坐在自己后面。

或许是时候了。  
如果不是现在，还会是什么时候呢？  
如果他不顾心底那份怎么都看不到未来的隐痛，只是说出来呢？  
如果、如果。

“Eddy。”  
Brett转身奔跑起来，他几步追上还没走远的Eddy，一把拉住了那个人的手。  
他站在陆地上，却像个在海面上挣扎的落水者，剧烈地喘息着，暴风雨要来了，海浪一波高过一波，推动着他，也击打着他。  
他们肌肤相贴，由于冷风的缘故，Eddy手掌的热度明明比正常的体温稍低，却滚烫得让Brett只一接触就心生退意。  
于是他想起曾被问起人生信条时脱口而出：“想做就做。”  
彼时的Eddy眼睛里流淌着明亮的光芒，他说他喜欢这个，然后重复了一遍Brett的话。  
——想做就做。

是了。  
灼热的决意几乎烧毁了Brett的五脏六腑，他稍稍抬起目光，以前所未有的坚定直视着Eddy的眼睛——那双只是看着他就能将他救赎的眼睛。

身后的城市发出轰然倒塌的声音，脚下的地面扭曲开裂，狂风暴雨自天边席卷而来，所有景物都被吹向两旁，可他用尽了力气，只为能逆风前行，一步甚至半步也好，无论如何——

忽然，Brett感到胸口被什么细小却坚硬的东西顶了一下——那是内衬口袋里的、装着新郎交给伴郎保管的婚戒的盒子。  
心底翻涌的情绪戛然而止，落水者生生搁浅在疼痛的滩涂上，风暴尽头竟是无望的深渊。

Brett张开了嘴，冰冷的空气争先恐后地涌进口腔：  
“我——”他顿了顿，转眼的一瞬成了荒凉的永恒，“我真的……太为你高兴了。”  
他只是真诚地微笑着。

“……Eddy。”

-  
End


End file.
